


I Didn’t Think We Got Easter Gifts

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, even though it’s 12 days late, sorry not sorry for the Easter smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy has to work on Easter, so Angie gives her a surprise when she gets home.





	I Didn’t Think We Got Easter Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the Easter smut that nobody asked for, and pardon me for posting it 11 days late.
> 
> Anyways, it’s based on this Tumblr post. Enjoy!

Peggy Carter closed the door of Howard’s mansion behind her, sliding the deadbolt in and sighing. Out of all days, Leviathan just had to pick Easter Sunday to surface from the lowest dregs of New York. Normally, she didn’t mind having to work on Easter holiday, but this year she had planned to go with Angie to her family’s celebration, that, according to her girlfriend, was so loud and rowdy that it would bring around the Second Coming of Christ. She had been excited to witness this event, and to get to know Angie’s family, something she’d wanted to do since she first fantasized about kissing her. But, duty called, and off to the office she went.

Speaking of the younger woman, she was nowhere to be seen. The house was surprisingly quiet, and it was late enough that Angie should’ve been home by now. Slipping off her shoes, Peggy wandered deeper into the house.

“Darling? Are you there?”

“In the kitchen, baby.”

Angie in the kitchen was not inherently odd, but in this particular instance, it was… well, Peggy wouldn’t describe the sight that greeted her so much as “odd”, but rather incredibly alluring.

There was Angie, perched atop of the kitchen island in all her glory, wearing nylons, a garter belt, and one of Peggy’s work blouses, scantily draped to leave absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Peggy stopped in her tracks, and Angie, picking up on her surprise, merely smirked and gestured to the basket full of colored eggs sitting next to her. “Happy Easter, sweetheart.”

Peggy swallowed and stepped forward, her eyes raking over Angie’s figure so much so that the younger woman could feel the heat from her gaze. “I sincerely hope you didn’t go to your family’s like that.”

Angie giggled, pride surging at the thickness of Peggy’s voice. “Of course not, baby, this is all for you.”

Peggy, now mere inches away from Angie, reached out and brushed on of the curls that had escaped her updo behind her ear. “I-I didn’t realize we got gifts for Easter.”

Angie got on her hands and knees, knowing full well that Peggy was getting the perfect view of her full breasts. “Not usually, but I think we can make an exception.”

“I do love exceptions.” Peggy trailed a single finger from Angie’s jaw to her collarbone, gooseflesh prickling the younger woman’s skin as her breath caught in her throat. She had to clear her throat before she could speak.

“Well, get on with it then.”

The brunette’s eyes darkened, and Angie felt her core tighten as Peggy quirked an eyebrow. “Get on with it? That’s rather rude of you, darling.”

Angie knew just what buttons to push to get what she wanted. She wiggled her hips, delighting in the way Peggy’s eyes tracked her movements. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

In one swift move, Peggy grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the counter, setting her off balance so that she had to catch herself on her elbows. She gasped and smiled, wrapping her legs around Peggy’s waist as the brunette stroked her fingers up and down her thighs.

“I think I’m going to have to teach you some manners,” she said, smirking. Peggy pulled the younger woman into a bruising kiss, one that Angie met with equal fervor. Angie moaned, her head fuzzy from a lack of air and the thrill of kissing the Brit. Peggy took that as her cue and nipped at Angie’s bottom lip, once, and then again, hard enough that Angie whimpered, her head falling back in pleasure as Peggy kissed across her jaw.

“What am I going to do about you?” Peggy murmured against Angie’s pulse point, licking the sensitive spot. Angie groaned and clung tighter to her, hands fisting the material of the blazer she was still wearing.

“Whatever you want,” Angie said, trying to sound seductive but it came out much too breathy. Still, she felt Peggy pant and groan against her neck.

“I spend all day surviving in the world of espionage, only to come home to find that you will be the death of me.”

Angie laughed at that, eyes drifting closed. “Well I hope it’s not before you get between my legs, ‘cause that would be unfortunate for me.”

Peggy laughed too and bit down on the tendon in the younger woman’s neck, delighting in the shiver she felt go through her body. “I thought I was supposed to be teaching you manners.”

Angie hummed, trying to undo the buttons of Peggy’s blazer. “I could still learn a few things if you just got on with it.”

Peggy suddenly stepped away, and Angie whined, missing her warmth. She opened her eyes, already reaching for Peggy to pull her back in, but the sight made her freeze and press her thighs together. The older woman had shed her blazer and was now carefully folding it and placing it on the edge of the island, leaving her in just a black skirt and a white blouse that was deliciously tight across her bust, looking like a school teacher in a fantasy Angie didn’t know she had until now. Peggy pulled up a chair and perched on its armrest, legs crossed, and she gently raked her nails down Angie’s calf.

“Good things come to those who wait, darling.”

Angie’s toes curled as Peggy’s hand traveled down to her foot, tracing the tendons with a gentle touch. She desperately wanted to come up with a quip, or maybe tell her to get on with it again, but the feeling of Peggy’s nails through the nylon were too distracting, and she couldn’t think of anything to say.

WIthout any warning, Peggy’s fingers ran up Angie’s leg, all the way to her center. The older woman expected to tease Angie thought her panties, maybe get a squeal out of her, but instead of being met with cotton, her fingers found Angie’s soaked slit, not a stitch of clothing there.

Except for crossing her legs a bit tighter, the Brit kept her composure relatively well, cupping Angie’s thigh instead. “You’re not wearing underwear, love.”

Angie thrust her hips forward, desperate for Peggy’s fingers to move up just an inch. “Figured it would make it easier when you got home; y’know, one less thing to take off.”

Peggy withdrew her hand and Angie whined, only to gasp when Peggy’s lips met her collarbone.

“Shame,” she murmured, “I rather like unwrapping you like a present.”

Angie wrapped her legs around the older woman and swallowed hard, filing that information away for later.

Peggy deftly undid the buttons of Angie’s blouse, her lips following behind, nipping at the bare skin she exposed and pushing the shirt off her shoulders. Her path was soon blocked by the garter belt and she went to remove it, but the sight of Angie clinging to her with nothing but black nylons and a garter on made her pause. She liked the look of that, the taboo sight of another woman’s legs wrapped around her as she begged for pleasure (though at that moment she couldn’t imagine why it was so taboo when it felt so right).

The older woman unwrapped Angie’s legs from her waist, holding them on her shoulders as she sat on the arm of the chair again. She felt a twinge of disappointment to see the sight go but was soon distracted by mouthing the spot on Angie’s knee that always made her squeak.

“Please,” Angie said in a breathy moan.

Peggy smiled, leaving a red stain on the black nylons. “Good girl.” She nipped up to the top of the stockings, sucking a bruise on the first piece of uncovered skin she found. Peggy smirked and left another one mere inches away from Angie’s core. Then she popped her head up, kissing along Angie’s stomach while her fingers danced closer and closer to her heat.

“God, Peggy, please,” she moaned, tangling her fingers in the brunette’s hair.

Peggy smirked. “You learn quickly,” she said, enjoying the way her body molded to Angie’s as she kissed her passionately. As a reward, she plunged two fingers into the younger woman, swallowing the groan it pulled out of her.

Breaking the kiss, Peggy feigned surprise. “My, how wet you are, darling. And it’s all for me?” On the last word, Peggy twisted her fingers, and Angie’s mouth fell open in pleasure.

Angie heaved in a breath, trying to form the words. “Yes, god yes, it’s all yours.”

Peggy continued to pump her fingers into her, marking the pale skin on her breasts before sucking a nipple into her mouth and adding a third digit. Angie keened, digging her nails Peggy’s scalp and holding her for a moment, when suddenly her grip on her hair relaxed.

“Peg, can-can you—” she groaned, the Brit lightly biting her nipple, “can you go down there?”

The older woman chuckled, a husky thing that made Angie’s core throb and clench around her fingers. “Well, since you asked so politely.”

Peggy withdrew her fingers and Angie whined in disappointment, but soon they were replaced with Peggy’s hot breath on her sex. She lifted her hips up, desperate for contact, but a strong forearm pinned her to the counter. Angie tried to break free, but Peggy’s deceptive strength kept her still (and aroused her even more, if she was being honest). Instead she relaxed, waiting with bated breath for Peggy to just _get on with it._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

The older woman pressed a kiss just above her clit. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re the perfect student?”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Before Angie could reply, Peggy thrust her tongue straight into her center.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Angie had been with other women before, but none of them compared to Peggy Carter. Maybe it was the dexterity of her fingers, or the way she knew how to fuck you with her tongue just right, or how the strength of just one arm could hold you completely still, or maybe it was the fact that every time Angie opened her eyes and looked down at the woman between her legs, Peggy was already staring up at her with dark eyes that seemed to say “I love you” and “you’re mine” all at once.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Peggy kept her on edge for when seemed like hours, her tongue just flicking over her clit before burying inside her again, pleasuring her immensely but never letting her fall over the edge. Sobbing, Angie tangled her fingers in the older woman’s hair, pushing a few pins into Peggy’s scalp which caused her to hiss into Angie’s folds. She was about to mutter an apology when Peggy, with renewed vigor, sucked her clit into her mouth and pushed three fingers inside her, curling them up into just the right spot. In an instant Angie was climaxing, Peggy’s name on her lips like a prayer as she dug her heels into the Brit’s back, her head fuzzy with pleasure as sparks danced behind her eyes.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

She’d barely come down from her high when Peggy nudged her clit with her nose, lapping at her entrance and suddenly she was on edge again, tugging at Peggy’s hair. The brunette growled and wrapped an arm around Angie’s thigh, pulling her closer. The younger woman vaguely wondered if Peggy could breathe, but then she flicked her tongue and — oh! Do that again.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Peggy seemed to take the hint, doing it over and over and over while her fingers pumped and curled and then she hummed and oh god, the vibrations traveled all the way to the tips of her fingers and suddenly she was crashing over that edge again, ecstasy swimming through her nerves as the world narrowed to nothing but Peggy between her thighs.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Sensing that this was it for her lover, Peggy carefully pulled her fingers out, pressing soothing kisses to her thighs as she inhaled the scent of sex and Angie, something she’d come to crave. As Angie’s breath even out, the Brit kissed up her body, making sure to soothe every mark she’d left before pulling her into a deep kiss. The younger woman moaned, tasting herself on Peggy’s lips. There was something so sinful about licking her own wetness off of devil red lips, but it didn’t stop her from doing so every time Peggy went down on her.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

They broke for air, and Angie felt her eyes drift close. She tried to open them, but the warmth of Peggy’s body on hers only seemed to make her more drowsy.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Peggy smiled fondly at her lover falling asleep in her arms. “Come on, my love.” She picked her up bridal style, wrapping Angie's arms around her neck.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Angie nestled her head into Peggy’s shoulder. “What about you? You didn’t finish.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Peggy shook her head. “Don’t worry about me, darling, I’m alright.” As she set her down on the bed, she smirked, leaning close to Angie’s ear and whispering. “You can make it up to me in the morning.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Angie laughed, despite how tired she was, “I’ll hold you to that, English, don’t go running off in the morning.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Peggy quickly stripped before climbing in next to Angie, who’d already burrowed under the covers. “I’m not going anywhere, darling.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


End file.
